What Big Brother Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: Jeff Hardy has screwed up with Beth. What happens when Lita has a tiny screw up herself and comes to Jeff for help after a fight with Matt? *Matt himself only makes a short appearance* This was another request from Bajor10! Thanks! :)


It was 2004. My girlfriend Beth and I were having some issues, and had taken a break; all because I had said Amy's name in bed the last time I was home two weeks prior. Yeah, bad, I know. Who is Amy you ask? She was my big brother Matt's, girlfriend; Amy Dumas. Yes; Lita. I begged and pleaded with Beth to not tell Matt. He and Amy were doing so well and I didn't want to mess that up.

But, here's the problem. Now that Beth wasn't speaking to me, and I had been sleeping alone (I room with Matt and Lita rooms alone, but Matt is always with her), I couldn't get Lita out of my fucking brain. That sounds bad, but whatever. It's true; I tried. Amy found out though. I probably should have told Beth not to tell either of them, but I forgot Beth and Amy were friends. Oops.

So, this specific night, I'm lying in my hotel room in bed, when Matt storms in. He looks pissed. I freeze up thinking Amy told Matt. All he says is "I'm going out." He grabs his phone and wallet and leaves. About 20 minutes after he leaves, I get a text from Amy. 'Can I come over?' It reads. 'Sure' I reply. She knocks on the door and I yell for her to come in. We're both in t-shirts and shorts; our bed clothes. It was almost midnight anyway. She walks in as I sit up in bed.

"Everything OK, Ames?" She's shaking. It's not that cold in the hotel, so I know she's upset. As I suspected, she starts crying as she sits down on the bed.

"Hold me, Jeff. Please." So I embrace her like I always have. She starts sobbing. Amy never really cried, let alone letting anyone see her _this_ upset.

"What happened, Amy?" I had been holding her for a good 15-20 minutes at this point. I was just letting her calm down.

"Honestly?" She looks up at me scared.

"Yeah, you can tell me anything." I give her my undivided attention.

"I had a… a wet dream…. About someone else. Matt heard it, too." She puts her head down in shame.

"Can I ask who it was?" I say carefully; not wanting to push her if she doesn't want to talk.

"It… it was, uhhh… it was you." She scrambles to get it out quickly. I pull away from her slightly.

"It was?" I clarify.

"Yeah. Ever since I talked to Beth last week and she told me what happened with you guys, I can't get this crazy image of us together out of my head. I don't know what to do. It's bizarre, I know." She still hasn't looked at me since her confession.

"I'm having the same problem." I admit.

"What?" She seems skeptical.

"Ames, I've always thought you were beautiful. And, I've always been slightly jealous that my brother ended up with you. I love Beth, I really do, It's just a thought I can't seem to get rid of."

"Agreed." She says.

So, I place my hand under her chin and lift; locking in our eye contact. I slowly move forward. "Do you want to?" I ask; my lips brushing against hers as I speak.

"Yes, I do." She responds, and just like that we're making out. There was not any softness or sensuality or love to this kiss. It was pure, raw, lust. She turns over on her hands and knees to follow me up the bed so I can lean against the headboard. Once I get there, she straddles my lap and immediately starts grinding. She puts both of her hands in my rainbow hair and pulls; hard! I use both hands and grasp her ass cheeks. She whimpers against my mouth. 'God, she's fucking sexy!' I think to myself. She pulls away from the kiss, then. Both of our chests heaving, our breath ragged and harsh.

She slowly strips off her shirt. She's not wearing a bra. My hands twitch at my sides. I want to touch them. She's wearing an evil smirk as she arches her back into my chest and then slowly leans forward. Her breasts now covering my face. I feel her start to grind again and the new position has her pussy directly on my cock. She moves her breasts out of my face and moves to my ear.

"We need a signal. I know you can handle the kinky stuff and I'm going to leave my tits in your face for a loooooooong time. Until you're air is so cut off and you're so lightheaded you're about to pass out. Trust me?" She speaks slowly, methodically.

"Yes, I trust you, Ames. What kind of signal should we use?" I respond.

"Here" she says, and grabs my hand in hers. "Just squeeze when you want me to let up. OK?"

"OK." I say. "Now, give me back those sexy tits!" I growl as she puts them back in my face. I feel her weight shift a little and then I feel my bottoms come off. Then, shit gets really intense. I feel my cock enveloped inside a warmth. But, I can't see anything. My breath gets shallow, as I feel her bouncing on me; managing to keep her tits in my face. She screams out "Oh God yes Jeff! God you're sooo fucking huge!" But, she gives me no indication as to where I'm fucking into. So, I buck my hips and see what she says. All I get is, "Oh you're so fucking deep inside me, Jeff! Feels so damn good!" My head starts to swim. I know I'm close to losing consciousness.

So, I squeeze her hand. She lifts up and my vision is fuzzy. But, I can make out the fact that I'm inside her ass. Her head thrown back and her hand is 3 fingers deep in her pussy, the other hand groping her breast now. I grab her hips and start to fuck my cock into her. I'm finally feeling not so lightheaded. By the fourth push in, her body trembles and her eyes roll back in her head. I pull her off my cock and set her pussy over my mouth right as her release takes over. Her essence flooding my mouth.

When she stops cumming, I swallow and then start to lick her out, making sure she's cleaned up. She whimpers and rides my face until she can't take it anymore. Then, my abs tighten. I know my release is coming, so I reach my hand down to stroke myself off. She notices this, and smacks my hand away, then proceeds to deep throat me all at once. She uses her hand to stroke me as she contracts her throat around the head of my cock. I can't help it; I use both hands and push her head down onto me even further as my release rips through me. I've never cummed that hard! As she lifts her head off my cock, some of my cum dribbles back onto it. She swallows what's in her mouth, and then tightly grabs my cock and licks the rest up.

"Holy Shit! That was amazing, Amy!" I breathe out; exhausted. No girl has EVER exhausted me that much in one round. Damn! Matt's a lucky man!

She giggles and simply says "You're welcome." Then, we both get dressed in silence. But, before she leaves, she says "What big brother doesn't know?" and holds her pinky up.

Linking my pinky with hers I finish her statement "Won't hurt him."


End file.
